1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of treating cellulosicpolyester blended materials. More particularly, it relates to improving the flame resistance of cotton-polyester blended textiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processes of the prior art utilize the same fire retardant reagents employed in this invention; however, these are applied separately in aqueous and nonaqueous treatments for cotton and polyester textiles, respectively. The processes of the prior art are limited by the lack of solubility of all the reagents in either water or chlorinated organic solvents, which are used to penetrate and swell cotton or polyester fibers, respectively. The water-soluble phosphorus derivative, in combination with water soluble methylol melamine, and urea, has been successfully used to produce durable flame retardancy to all cotton textiles. The water-insoluble tris(2,3-dibromopropyl) phosphate has been used to impart durable flame retardancy to all cotton textiles. The water-insoluble tris(2,3-dibromopropyl) phosphate has been used to produce durable flame retardant polyester fabrics (ref. Textile Chemist & Colorist 4, pp 71-76, 1972).
The use of tris(2,3-dibromopropyl)phosphate in a commercially available "Self-emulsifiable" form in combination with water-soluble reagents is common knowledge, but such a combination only has a shelf life of less than one week.